


Chaos and Creativity

by pro_homo_emo



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Like really slow, M/M, Slow To Update, boys being gay, chaotic gays, fun and did i mention gay, genuinely just a fun mess, more tags will be added as things happen, sebastian and remington are twins in this, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_homo_emo/pseuds/pro_homo_emo
Summary: Private chat between Mikey Way and Gerard WayMikey Way: GeeeeeeeeeeGerard Way has changed Gerard Way’s nickname to GeeGee: what moikeyhaha, moikeyGee has changed Mikey Way’s nickname to MoikeyMoikey: -_-why didnt you tell me high school was so dumbits only the first day but half my class and most of my teachers probably think im weird cause i wear eyelinerGee: its school, did you expect it to be funanyway, how about i make you a group chat with some of my friendsthey sure made my first year here pretty interestingMoikey: why the hell not
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, more ships to come later. not a - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. welcome to emo town

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii, I decided to make a group chat AU. There are some important things I want to make clear about this. First of all, the school system is based off of NZ’s, meaning the school year starts in late January to early February. The grade system (or as we call it, year system) will also be the NZ one. Using Gerard and Mikey as examples, Mikey is in his first year of high school or what we call year 9. Gerard is in his second year, year 10.  
> I’ve messed with the characters ages so that age gaps aren't an issue. Characters that start off in year 9 will be 13 and yr 10 characters will be 14 until their birthdays. Also, since I cant be bothered having more than two year levels, Sebastian and Remington are now twins. :p  
> The year this fic starts off in is 2019. For plot convenience, covid-19 doesn’t exist in this au.  
> like most group chat AUs there are intentional spelling mistakes, im not an idiot i swear

Gerard Way has added Mikey Way, Ray Toro, Remington Kropp and Pete Wentz to My brother is bored

**Mikey Way** : rad

**Pete Wentz** : wtf gee

You should be better at naming chats than this

**Remington Kropp** : i’ll fix it if i can give everyone nicknames

**Gerard Way** : :(

Well if its that bad…

**Remington Kropp** : idk about mikey but since the rest of ya are flaming homosexuals

Remington Kropp has renamed the chat Gay Club

Remington Kropp has changed Remington Kropp’s nickname to Rem

Rem has changed Pete Wentz’s nickname to Pepe

Rem has changed Mikey Way’s nickname to Key

Rem has changed Gerard Way’s nickname to Geesus

Rem has changed Ray Toro’s nickname to Fro bro

**Rem** : tadaaaaa

**Key** : cant say ive been called a key before

And for clarety, i too am gay ™

**Fro bro** : i was gonna say you guys should be doing ur classwork 

But fuck it, even as the mum friend, i still dont feel like doing mine

**Pepe** : :O

**Geesus** : language Raymond

**Fro bro** : you cant say much

Swearing is basically your second language

**Key** : i can already tell im gonna like your frends 

**Pepe** : wise choice boy

Stay as an ally and you too may become a king of emo town

**Key** : oOoOo

I wish there was a town called emo town

Id thrive there

**Pepe** : :0 there isnt a real emo town?

#cruelworld

**Geesus** : pete, stop being a drama queer

**Pepe** : BIch i am more than a queer

I am a QUEEn

**Rem** : yass queen

**Key** : But whos ur king?

Pepe has added Patrick Stump to Gay Club

Pepe has changed Pepe’s nickname to Queen Petey

Pepe has changed Patrick Stump’s nickname to King Patty

Pepe has renamed the chat Emo Town

**King Patty** : <3 

But the names are a bit long

Can we just be petey and patty

**Queen Petey** : <3 anything for you love

Queen Petey has changed Queen Petey’s nickname to Petey

Petey has changed King Patty’s nickname to Patty

**Patty** : love you

**Petey** : love you too 

**Key** : i see

U two are such a cute couple :3

**Petey** : Bitch, i know

**Rem** : GAYS!

**Geesus** : whaa

Thers like, 7 minuttes to luncchhhh!

**Key** : o shit

**Pepe** : whats ur problem with lunch?

**Key** : noything, thts why it wasnt abuot that

Its the guy next to me

He accidentally elbowed me and when i looked at him when he said sorry, i saw what he ws doing instead of work

Hes got this book and hes drawing it in

The drawings are soo fucking good, i think hes better than gerard

**Geesus** : :o betrayal

**Rem** : wait, does he have a hat on

Not a beanie, a wide brimmed black hat with a red ribon tied around it

**Key** : thers a hat like that stickin oiut of his bag

are you stalking me?

**Rem** : nah, was just seeing if it was my brother

If hes got that hat, its him

**Fro bro** : wait you have a brother

Why have you never told us?

**Rem** : i forgot..

but no, i habe two

The onw in mikeys class and a twin

**Pepe** : you better add theese mystery brothers

**Geesus** : DO IT DO IT DO IT

**Fro bro** : DO IT

**Key** : so no ones gunna question that rem forgot to mention his brothers before…

**Pepe** : nah, remmys like that

Cmonnnnnn ad them alredy

**Rem** : you leave me with no choice

Rem added Sebastian Kropp and Emerson Kropp to Emo Town

Rem has changed Sebastian Kropp’s nickname to Seb

Rem has changed Emerson Kropp’s nickname to Em

**Seb** : this whole time youve been talkinf so much about this friend group

And they never knew i existed?

**Rem** : yeah...

THE BELL JUST RANG

Meet up by the weird ass shed at the back of the feild

Mikey, make sure em comes too

**Key** : so im ur slave now

Kiddung, we’re on our way

**Em** : watch out, my brothers are chaotic as hell

**Fro bro** : these guys are too, dont you worry

Now get of ur phone, we’re playing DnD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> year levels, ages and birthdays  
> Mikey: year 9, age 13, bday Aug 13th (2005)  
> Emerson: year 9, age 13, bday Nov 10th (2005)  
> Gerard: year 10, age 14, bday May 3rd (2004)  
> Ray: year 10, age 14, bday Sept 27th (2004)  
> Pete: year 10, age 14, bday May 15th (2004)  
> Remington: year 10, age 14, bday June 9th (2004)  
> Sebastian: year 10, age 14, bday June 9th (2004)  
> Patrick: year 10, age 14, bday April 19th (2004)  
> these are not the irl birthdays of the characters, i had to change Rem and Sebs to make them twins and i thought fuck it, new birthdays for everyone.


	2. Frankish antics

**Key** : fun fact: me and emerson have the exact same timetables. Choice classes and everything

**Em** : virtual high five! 

**Key** : ive only know you guys since yesterday but im alreay emotionally attachad to ypu

**Fro bro** : :3

**Key** : In other news, me and em have a new friend

**Em** : his name is frank, hes in our music class

Hed fit right in with you guys

**Geesus** : YESSSS ADD HIM

**Em** : hes been watching over mikeys shoulder

Aaannndd hes stolen mikeys phone to add himself in

Like i said hell fit right it

Key has added Frank Iero to Emo Town

**Key** : haha, im mikey and i thinl bouys are hot

**Frank Iero** : well im frank and im a gay dwarf

**Rem** : how on earth did you manage to misspell boys? What kind of a gay are you?

**Key** : hes a dumbass who steals phones

Thats the best kind of gay to be friendswith :)

**Em** : you two, Mr Randolf id staring

Were ment to be getting out instruments

**Key** : fuck, this shithole better have a bass guitar or im suing

**Frank Iero** : Haha succa, i have my own guitar

Sure, its an accoustic, not the electric i want and deserve

But haha anyway

**Em** : hurry ur gay asses

**Key** : what about ur gay ass?

**Em** : my STRAIGHT ass is already got us a practice room and started practicing my drumming

**Frank Iero** : :0 im supprised ur straight, i was sure my gaydar was going off for you

**Em** : it doesnt matter, just get over here already, even mikeys here now

**Frank Iero** : fineeee

**Rem** : i never new my baby brother was a mom

**Fro bro** : me and Patrick are too

**Patty** : mom squad

**Petey** : i should be a mom too or else ill have to be straight :0

No offence emmy boii

**Rem** : challenge: see how long you can call em emmy boii until he punches you in the face

**Geesus** : bet ya $20 its only once

**Rem** : Ur on!

**~**

**Key** : the school did have a bass

It was fucking good too

Haha frank, they also had a electric guitar, you and uur accoyusict missed out

**Frank Iero** : im sorry what the HELL is a accoyusict

Did you mean accoustic?

**Rem** : my how the turntables have turned

Its a music pun

**Em** : remmy, how many fucking times d i have to tell you, pointing out the pun ruins it :/

**Rem** : sor-ry emmy boii

**Em** : i saw u and gees bet earlier, what happend if... say i punch u in the balls instead?

**Rem** : i wont let you emmy boii

Ha, ive called u that twice, gee owes me twenty dollers now

**Geesus** : funny storuy…. I used that 20 dolars to buy a pride flag off ofa random kid this moring

**Petey** : MORE GAYS?

**Frank Iero** : wait, that was you that stole my pride flag and threw 20 dollars in coinns at nme

**Geesus** : o shit, sorry frak

**Frank Iero** : ynoe waht, its fine, you were hot, plus u seme cool

Key changed Frank Ieros name to No

**Key** : That Is My Brother Young Dwarf

**No** : meanie

**Geesus** : fuuck

**No** : oh

Im sorry, i probably made you oncumfortabe

I shouldnt have said that

No has left Emo Town

Geesus has added No to Emo Town

**Geesus** : pls dont leave

Ummm…

Sorry mikey but, i kinda…

Welll… i

**Key** : you think hes hot too dont you

**Geesus** : fuck you

But…. yea

**No** : wait really

Wanna get coffee or something after school?

**Geesus** : fuck, frank, sure…

We should prollu get to knoe easchoethr better befpr we do anything though

**No** : hey, its cool, its a date

**Key** : yall are going awfully fast, ya just met today

**Geesus** : never say yall again mikey or im disowning yiu

**Key** : ur jist jealos cause im a better cowboii than you

**Geesus** : Lies

**No** : actually, the best cowboii was brotherly friendship all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank: year 9, age 13, bday Oct 31st  
> yes, frank gets to keep his halloween bday  
> ooooh, there's some frerard now. what ship will be next?


End file.
